Question: Simplify the following expression: ${7n-4(-3n+4)}$
Distribute the ${-4}$ into the parentheses: $ 7n {-4(}\gray{-3n+4}{)} $ $ 7n + {12n-16} $ Combine the $n$ terms: $ {7n + 12n} - 16$ $ {19n} - 16$ The simplified expression is $19n-16$